In semiconductor technologies, a through-silicon via (TSV) is a conductive feature formed in a semiconductor substrate (wafer or die). The TSV feature vertically passes through the semiconductor substrate, providing a stacked wafer/die packaging method. The TSV is also referred to as a 3-D packaging technology. However, the present scheme for post-TSV faces high CBD contact resistance during wafer acceptance test (WAT) characterization and degrades copper pad adhesion, causing quality and reliability issues and failing the customer requirements.